1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a positive active material for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium rechargeable batteries have recently drawn attention as a power source for small portable electronic devices. They use an organic electrolyte solution and thereby have twice the discharge voltage than a conventional battery using an alkali aqueous solution, and accordingly, have high energy density.
As for positive active materials of a rechargeable lithium battery, there has been research conducted on a lithium-transition element composite oxide that can intercalate lithium, such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNi1-xCoxO2 (0<x<1), and so on.
On the other hand, negative active materials of a rechargeable lithium battery have included various carbon-based materials such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon, and lithium composite compounds, such as a metal-based, which can all intercalate and deintercalate lithium ions.